


Together, We're Family

by HalfChance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alexandrite is the dean because she's the ultimate mom, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Europe, Gen, Multi, Raves, Scars, Tumblr, dubstep - Freeform, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfChance/pseuds/HalfChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fam·i·ly<br/>ˈfam(ə)lē<br/>noun<br/>1. a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.<br/>2. a group of people related to one another by blood or marriage</p>
<p>They were a family, even if their household did contain at least five different last names at any given time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We're Family

1.

“What’re these?”

Steven’s soft, pudgy fingers landed on her arm and pressed down. She heard Pearl’s squawk of shock and Garnet’s gasp but Jasper disregarded them all.

“These? You mean my stripes?” Jasper moves his hand and raises her shirt up, showing off her stomach. More pale streaks race along her abs, diving down to her hips in a slowly tilting diagonal line.

“Yeah, those! You have one on your face too!” His hands are on her again, pressing against her cheeks and his face is suddenly the only thing she sees, wide and fat and smelling of an assortment of sweets and sunscreen.

“Steven, sweetie—” Pearl puts her hand on Steven’s shoulder and begins to tug him back but Jasper sends a quick glare at Pearl, saying, “back it off.”

“I have them all over me. It’s called vitiligo. It’s where some of my skin has lost its pigment. Except for this, this just a huge ass scar.” She points down at her leg, where puffed up scar tissue had long ago healed and sealed.

“Ooh, cool!” Steven takes her hands and compares them and Garnet relaxes, reclines in her chair again and lets out a long sigh of relief.

Maybe it was that she didn't get called out for saying “ass” in front of Steven or that the boy wasn't ripped away from her for fear that she would react badly or lose her temper, but she finally felt like she was with family when she was with Steven and the Crystals.

2.

Peridot met him when touring the infamous European underground rave circuit, or the M19 for short.

He was on summer break, about to hit sophomore year in college and was toting a Mac about as old as the dodo bird was extinct.

But despite his old computer and weird fashion choices, he was carrying around some pretty great remixes and they joined together for a show in a Dutch café to a cocaine fueled crowd.

They parted on good terms, exchanged tumblr names and left, Peridot traveling down to Italy and Sour Cream climbing farther into the Netherlands.

3.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Opal and Sugilite were married.

They tried to hide it for the sake of being professional in front of their students and fellow coworkers but college students, despite their dopy exteriors and coffee addictions, were sharp. All it took was Opal hugging Sugilite and getting a peck on the cheek in return to tip off their students.

By the end of the week, the news had spread around the entire school.

Opal’s freshmen were babbling the news to anyone who would listen and Sugilite’s grad students were pointing fingers and screaming “I KNEW IT” at the top of their lungs. Things got so big Alexandrite briefly called them into her office because some not so appropriate rumors had been spreading.

When they explained the only way the news could have spread, Alexandrite laughed and waved them out of her office.

By Christmas break, the rumors had died down and everyone was shrugging their shoulders when some out of the loop freshman whispered about Sugilite and Opal’s marriage.

It all fired up again when someone had heard Opal mention adoption and Sugilite mutter planning a trip to Japan and something about “damn stubborn ass social workers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started out writing Jaspearl but then this emerged, so enjoy, I suppose. 
> 
> I may continue later? I do want to include more characters and relationships and such, but the rating isn't going any higher, so don't get your filthy hopes.


End file.
